Un cruel espoir
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: "Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Le jour où je viens voir mes parents n'est jamais un jour comme les autres..." OS, Neville, Alice Londubat, post-war.


**Résumé : Je ne sais as pourquoi, mais j'ai tendance à donner dans le sadisme ou le tragique en ce moment. L'idée de cet OS m'a sautée dessus en plen travail, comme d'habitude, et comme d'habitude, il a fallu que j'écrive pour m'en débarrasser ^^ **

**OS donc, mettant en scène Neville et sa maman, Alice. Je ne vous en dit pas plus, cela gâcherait toute la fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, malgré le fait qu'elle soit très triste.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers HP appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je me permets de les lui emprunter de temps en temps pour mon épanouissement personnel ^^ Je ne gagne rien grâce à mes écrits, en dehors du bonheur que cela me procure et c'est plus que suffisant ! =D**

* * *

><p>Le temps de la terreur n'est plus. Même l'euphorie de la victoire a fini par passer, depuis déjà plusieurs années, laissant le monde sorcier reprendre ses habitudes. Pour la plupart, la Guerre n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Harry lui-même, le Survivant, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort, a fait le choix de ne plus y penser, pour vivre enfin heureux avec sa famille. Pour tous, cette époque est de l'histoire ancienne. Pour tous, sauf pour moi. Car jamais la Guerre ne me paraît plus présente que dans le regard lointain de ma mère. Ma mère qui a été torturée jusqu'à la folie par les Mangemorts lors de la première guerre, ainsi que mon père. Leurs yeux hantés ne me permettront jamais d'oublier. Comme un rappel constant de ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour que nous puissions aujourd'hui couler des jours heureux…<p>

Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres. Le jour où je viens voir mes parents n'est _jamais_ un jour comme les autres. Je suis venu seul, car Hannah a du travail au _Chaudron Baveur_ et porter notre premier enfant la fatigue beaucoup. Mais cela ne change rien pour mes parents.

Mon père dort dans son lit, tandis que ma mère feuillette pour la centième fois l'album photo de mon mariage. Même si elle ne peut comprendre ce que c'est, je le lui apporte régulièrement car je sais qu'elle l'aime beaucoup. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu la première fois, elle en avait retiré une photo d'Hannah et moi et l'avait longuement regardée avant de dire « Joli » en montrant la robe d'Hannah. Et elle n'avait plus voulu lâcher la photo. J'ai fini par la lui laisser et depuis, elle trône fièrement sur sa table de nuit et, même si je sais que ce n'est rien de plus pour elle qu'une belle image, mon cœur se serre à chaque fois que je la vois. Ma mère garde une photo de mon mariage avec elle. C'est un peu comme si elle était fière de moi. Mon père et elle n'avaient pas assisté à la cérémonie. Les médicomages n'avaient pas voulu. Avec le recul, je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé que ce soit ma mère et non ma grand-mère qui me mène vers ma future épouse, mais elle n'aurait pas compris. Cela n'aurait rien représenté pour elle et je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Mais avec Hannah, nous étions tout de même venus les voir avant la cérémonie. Mon père avait tiré ma fiancée par la main et l'avait faite asseoir sur son lit où il l'avait examinée avec attention, s'émerveillant surtout des ornements qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Quant à ma mère, elle avait tendu son poing fermé en regardant fixement ma main droite, que je lui avait tendue. Elle y avait alors déposé un petit papier à bonbon de couleur métallisée, identique à ceux qu'elle m'offrait sans cesse depuis des années, ce qui d'ailleurs, exaspérait ma grand-mère au plus haut point. Un papier à bonbon. Le cadeau de mes parents pour mon mariage. Et je l'ai gardé, plus précieusement encore que tous les autres. Parce que c'est la seule attention que j'aurais jamais.

Aujourd'hui encore, je continue à leur rendre fréquemment visite. Je leur parle de ma vie, de mes débuts en tant que professeur de Botanique à Poudlard, de la grossesse d'Hannah et de notre relation, de mes excellents rapports avec Harry et Ginny, Ron et Hermione, Luna et Rolf… Tout ce dont je peux me souvenir. Tout ce qui me passe par la tête. Tout ce dont je leur parlerais s'ils étaient capables de comprendre. Je veux qu'ils puissent être fiers et heureux pour moi. C'est idiot. Je sais très bien qu'ils ne pourront jamais l'être puisqu'ils ne savent même plus qui je suis... Mon père n'avait même pas réagi quand je lui ai annoncé la mort de ma grand-mère, sa mère, il y a deux ans, un an après mon mariage avec Hannah. Il l'avait oubliée, tout comme il m'a oublié moi…

Mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Si je ne crois pas à cela, à quoi me sert-il de venir les voir ? Je veux croire que quelque part, au fond d'eux, une petite partie de leur esprit parvient à saisir le sens de mes mots, et que cela les rend heureux, même s'ils ont oublié que je suis leur fils… Et puis, je ne l'ai jamais avoué à personne, pas même à Hannah, mais j'ai toujours l'idée folle qu'un jour, ils pourront guérir de leur folie et recommencer une vie normale, entourés de leur famille, bien que tous les médicomages affirment que leur état est totalement irréversible. Ils font des progrès au niveau de la parole, mais cela s'arrête là. Je le sais pertinemment et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer…

Mes pensées s'interrompent soudainement. Ma mère tire sur ma manche pour attirer mon attention et me tend l'album photo dès que je lève les yeux vers elle.

- Tu as fini maman ? Ca t'a plu ?

- Joli, dit-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Je te le ramènerai bientôt, promis-je en me levant pour le remettre dans ma serviette. Et puis tu sais, Hannah va bientôt accoucher. Alors, je viendrai te voir avec elle et le bébé.

Au moment même où je prononce ces mots, un bébé se met à hurler dans le couloir et la porte entrouverte nous fait profiter pleinement du concert.

- On peut dire qu'il a de la voix ! J'espère quand même que le nôtre criera moins fort, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? plaisanté-je en me retournant.

La vision de ma mère m'arrête alors net. Assise dans son lit, immobile, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, on dirait qu'elle vient de subir un violent choc émotionnel.

- Maman ? appelé-je, subitement inquiet.

- Neville…. murmure-t-elle alors d'une voix presque inaudible.

Mon cœur fait une dangereuse embardée et je manque de m'évanouir lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle a _réellement_ prononcé mon nom. Je me précipite vers elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Maman ! Maman, tu me reconnais ? Tu te souviens de moi ?

Les larmes coulant sur mes joues, je secoue désespérément sa main et tente de croiser son regard perdu dans le vide. N'y tenant plus, je prends son visage en coupe et la force à lever les yeux vers moi.

- Maman, tu me reconnais ? Je suis Neville ! Ton fils !

Ses yeux se mettent à bouger et accrochent les miens pour ne plus les lâcher. Ils s'écarquillent alors légèrement et j'y entrevois alors comme un éclair de lucidité. Un espoir insensé étreint mon cœur, un espoir qui me donne envie de hurler de joie, de la serrer contre moi et de pleurer, longtemps, malgré cette petite voix au fond de moi qui me dit que rien n'est acquis. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais j'ai l'intime certitude qu'elle m'a reconnu. Comme pour confirmer mes pensées, elle ouvre alors la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sort.

- Maman… murmuré-je d'une voix étranglée, saisi d'une brusque angoisse.

Un frémissement semble étirer légèrement ses lèvres, comme l'ébauche d'un sourire quand soudain, son regard se voile, retrouvant cette absence lointaine qui l'habite depuis toutes ces années. Je comprends alors avec une horreur grandissante que le peu de lucidité qui avait enfin refait surface venait de s'en aller définitivement et quelque chose en moi me soufflait que jamais plus elle ne reviendrait.

Choqué, blessé, je laissais retomber mes mains sur le lit et me mit à serrer le drap de toutes mes forces, le visage crispé par la douleur. Je sentis ma mère bouger et entrouvrit les yeux. Elle s'état penchée vers moi et me regardait avec curiosité. Lorsqu'une larme dévala ma joue et tomba sur le drap que je serrais toujours, elle se mit à chercher quelque chose sous son oreiller. A nouveau, je fermais les yeux. La douleur était trop forte, j'avais l'impression de perdre la raison. Ma mère m'avait reconnu. Elle avait prononcé mon nom. Pendant quelques instants, la folie l'avait quittée et était redevenue elle-même entièrement. Et à peine avait-elle compris qui j'étais, à peine s'était-elle souvenue, que la folie me l'avait reprise à jamais…. Merlin, la vie était donc si cruelle ?

- Tu veux un bonbon ?

Sa petite voix fluette me tira de mes pensées et je levais la tête vers elle. Dans sa main tendue brillait le papier vert métallisé d'un bonbon au citron. Et, lorsque je le pris, le désespoir creva en moi avec une telle violence que je fondis en larmes, le bonbon serré dans ma main, sur le lit de ma mère. Ma mère qui jamais plus ne se souviendrait qu'elle avait un jour eu un fils…


End file.
